


Insomnia

by Snapescapades



Series: Snapetober 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Snapetober 2020, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapescapades/pseuds/Snapescapades
Summary: Day 1: Insomnia.Severus needs to make a decision.
Series: Snapetober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949944
Kudos: 7





	Insomnia

When it reaches four, Severus decides, he’ll make a decision. Dreamless and Wide-Eye wink at him from the top of the dresser. He rolls over in one final attempt, the hot sheets clinging to his legs. His heartbeat pounds, too fast for lying down.

_Enough. ___

__He pours a finger of poison-green Wide-Eye into last night’s wineglass, and it fizzes on contact with the drying drops of Cabernet. Pops the headphones of his Walkman over his ears without checking the cassette. Consults his list._ _

__Pepper-Up, naturally._ _

__A new gallon of burn cream._ _

__Well, good. He’ll have these to Poppy by nine._ _

**Author's Note:**

> My first AO3 fic--how exciting! I'll post old-fashioned drabbles (100 words) for each day of @sxvxrxssnape's Snapetober 2020 whump challenge.


End file.
